counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
PP-Bizon
The PP-Bizon is a new submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The PP-Bizon is a Russian-made submachine-gun manufactured by Izhmash (ИЖМАШ in Russian), and has been in production since 1996. The Bizon is capable of firing various cartridges like the 9x18mm Makarov, 9x19mm Parabellum, .380ACP, and 7.62x25mm Tokarev rounds. Based on its design, the Bizon in-game fires a 64-round magazine of 9x18mm Makarov pistol cartridge, which is the cartridge the Bizon is most commonly seen using. It costs $1400 and does average damage of 10 per shot. Its fire rate is 80% and has the accuracy of 10% in far range. It's available for both factions. The player can carry 120 reserve rounds for this weapon. When held, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second, meaning they suffer a very slight speed reduction. Properties Gameplay Advantages *The highest magazine capacity of all submachine guns. *Relatively fast reload. *Light *Fairly cheap Disadvantages: *Bad accuracy *Poor damage Tactics *Be sure to take advantage of the high magazine capacity of this weapon and spray the bullets at concentrated groups of enemies. *Remember, the PP-Bizon does not inflict acceptable damage so you can switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish off or weaken targets. *This weapon is very ideal for suppressive fire but the recoil may be uncontrollable after firing several rounds. *It is possible for users to strafe and keep firing this weapon. However, accuracy tremendously suffers as a consequence thus making them more vulnerable for a counter-attack. *Ambushing enemy players when they have turned their backs at you is a good idea but be sure that you strike first with this submachine gun. *Forget using this weapon at enemies who are far-away. Your best bet to win is to retreat and allow opponents to come closer or switch to a more accurate handgun. Counter-Tactics *Any weapon that deals more damage and has higher accuracy can easily finish off users. *Sniper weaponry is an excellent choice to use against players armed with the PP-Bizon. *The Molotov Cocktail or the Incendiary Grenade can stop users at their pursuit of you and/or your team members. *Remember, if a Flashbang does blind users, they may spray their bullets wildly thus be careful in how to approach them. *Try not to use a Smoke Grenade as users are capable of continuously firing the PP-Bizon for long periods of time without having the need to reload so often (unless they are low on ammo). Instead, a combination of a well-placed HE grenade and your own weapons should be good enough to eliminate users. Gallery csgo_bizon_1.png|Idle csgo_bizon_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_bizon_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 Trivia *The PP-Bizon is the only SMG that does not have a 2× kill award multiplier *The Bizon was originally planned exclusive to the Terrorists, similar to the MP7 for the Counter-Terrorists. *The Bizon's draw and boltpull animations are similar, if not identical, to those of the AK-47. *Though it uses 9x18mm Makarov, the in-game PP-19 is coded to use the same 9x19mm Parabellum round that the Glock-18, Tec-9, Dual Berettas, and MP9 use. This is likely to avoid having to program a unique ammunition type for it (although in real life it can use the 9x19mm Parabellum round, in which case it would hold 53 rounds per magazine, the later successor, PP90M1 has the similar Helical magazinne that holds 64 9mm rounds). External links *PP-19 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike Wiki